Presently, the populace is becoming increasingly aware of personal physical appearance. More particularly, people are becoming aware of weight problems and, to overcome such weight problems, many members of the public place themselves on any of numerous diets to slim and trim their figures to maintain an attractive appearance. However, even those people who do not have weight problems often appear to be overweight because of poor posture. Indeed, a rather trim individual may appear to have a "pot belly" because he exercises poor control over his abdominal muscles, allowing his stomach to expand against his belt line to an unsightly extent. While weight control is a very real problem for many persons, and one which has been recognized by "fad" diets and the like, there is an equally serious problem with poor posture habits and, to date, no aids have been provided to the general public to assist them in overcoming such problems.